Sister Mary Chopper
Eugene/Sister Mary Chopper is the primary antagonist of the parody slasher film Bloody Bloody Bible Camp. He/she was portrayed by . History Through a series of flashbacks, it is revealed that Eugene's mother gave him up for adoption because she wanted a girl, and he was a boy. At the orphanage, he was raised by nuns who were overly strict regarding the rules in the Bible. Their abuse, his mother giving him up, and the reason to do so (on the latter's behalf) caused him to develop a second, female personality who was a fanatic. This personality became dominant and took the Bible verse "The Wages Of Sin Are Death" literally, and traveled to a nearby summer camp and was horrified at the various sins (alcohol consumption, fornication, etc.) that he/she witnessed, and murdered all but two of the campers. One of the survivors became mentally disabled do to massive blood loss and the other, whose name was "Gloria" changed her name to "Millie" and became a counselor at the same camp seven years later in hopes of curing her PTSD (seen when she hallucinates a man covered in blood crawling up the foot of her bed Grudge-style). As the second group of "Christian" campers head to the camp, they stop at a gas station, which is coincidentally run by J.J. and Tad, the brothers of the mentally disabled survivor. When Millie sees him, she hides in the van to avoid detection while he tells them about Sister Mary Chopper. Once they arrive at the camp, they spend the majority of the time doing regular Bible camp things, while Sister Mary Chopper is seen talking to herself, praying, and talking to dolls. Towards the film's climax, a counselor named Zeke prepares to sneak away from the camp to by alcohol, which he plans on using to get the female campers drunk to have sex with them. Chopper confronts him about his sin, quotes the 23 psalm and decapitates him. Later, Vance notices Zeke is missing, so he goes to his truck and finds him dead. He attempts to run and get help from the camp, but encounters Chopper. who exsanguinates him with the ax. Next, Brittany, who was preparing to have anal sex with Vance, and mistakes the killer for Vance. She says she found a loophole in the Bible that lets them have sex out of wedlock. This causes Chopper to label Brittany a "sodomite" and chokes her to death with a Crucifix-knife. Next, Timmy (the camp geek) is killed for getting in Chopper's way, by smashing his skull with a cinder-block, an act that Betty (a camper) and Millie witness, and they flee to a cabin. Chopper approaches Father Cumming's cabin and violently slashes his face and neck with the Crucifix-knife. Meanwhile Millie reveals her true identity, but is promptly murdered by Chopper for having on-and-off lesbian tendencies. Betty runs from her, and encounters a camper who had been tortured by Chopper and crucified across a doorway. She helps him down in an attempt to save him, but he tells her to run and tackles Chopper who had snuck up behind Betty. The two struggle, but he/she pushes him off and stabs him twice, killing him, before continuing chasing Betty. Meanwhile, Father Cummings, who is revealed to have survived, has a conversation with "Jesus" (comedically played by Ron Jeremy) who tells him his only hope for getting into Heaven, is if he stops Sister Mary Chopper from killing more people, a deal he agrees to. Meanwhile, the mentally disabled survivor from the first murder spree comes back to the camp, realizing the campers are in danger. His two hillbilly brothers come to stop him, but J.J. is stabbed in the neck, and he falls on Dwane. Because J.J. was morbidly obese, Dwane's ribs and stomach are smashed, killing him as well. This distracts Chopper and Father Cummings manages to get the knife from him/her while Betty watches in horror. Chopper lunges at him, and he holds out the knife, which impales and kills him/her. The film ends with "Jesus", Father Cummings, and Betty reuniting and "Jesus" says "Heaven is for everyone... EXCEPT YOU!". Victims #Male Camper - Crucifix-Knife in back of head through eye #Male Camper - Neck sliced with crucifix-knife/blood loss #Male Camper - Strangled with crucifix necklace #Male Camper - Stabbed repeatedly with crucifix-knife #Male Camper - Stabbed in the torso repeatedly with crucifix-knife #Female Camper - Decapitated with crucifix-knife #Male Camper - Gutted with crucifix-knife #Female Camper - Crucifix-Knife thrown into back of head #Ezekiel Zeke - Decapitated with axe #Vance - Exsanguinated with axe #Brittany - Crucifix-Knife forced down throat/choked #Timothy Timmy - Head smashed into cinderblock #Millie/Gloria - Axed in vagina/blood loss #Tad - Impaled thrice with crucifix-knife #J.J. - Crucifix-knife in neck/blood loss #Dwane - Ribs smashed by J.J.'s Falling Body Category:Psychopath Category:Serial Killers Category:Urban Legends Category:Horror Villains Category:Male Category:Tragic Category:Mentally Ill Category:Dissociative Category:Parody/Homage Category:Fanatics Category:Mutilators Category:Deceased Category:Homicidal Category:Provoker Category:Bogeymen Category:Rogues Category:Wrathful Category:Sadists Category:Evil from the Past Category:Stalkers Category:Movie Villains Category:One-Shot Category:One-Man Army Category:Live Action Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Vigilante Category:Torturer Category:Mongers Category:Outcast Category:Kidnapper Category:Obsessed Category:Delusional Category:Criminals